(1) Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to garment fabrication systems. More particularly, the invention relates to means and methods of creating a sock or other garment by use of a measuring system.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Various clothing construction measuring systems are known in the related art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,790,416 issued on Jan. 27, 1931 to Guillot discloses a complex garment making system using rigid rods, flanges and other bulky items. Guillot fails to contemplate the nuances of sock production.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,558,974 issued on Jun. 1, 1949 to Mecklenburger discloses a flexible measuring tape having voids to comport with size changes of a knitted product. The flexible measuring tape of Mecklenburger does not comport to a heal flap section of a sock and is used upon the top only of a knitting project.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,217,336 issued on Nov. 29, 1963 to Wikler discloses various sock embodiments or items of knitted footwear. While the Wikler sock does provide an interesting toe section and for the use of yarns of different weights, Wikler fails to disclose or suggest means of measuring sock components during fabrication.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,178,785 issued on Jan. 30, 2001 to Samata discloses the use of three trapezoidal knit fabric lines used to create a sock heal section. The Samata sock is made even more complex by the use of various gore lines. The socks and knitting methods of Samata are based upon an unusual trapezoidal structure (see FIG. 6 of Samanta) that has failed to become popular. Samata also fails to provide means of measurement during sock construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,738,991 issued on Jun. 15, 2010 to Klumpp discloses means of making a footlet. The Klumpp footlet uses a programmable circular knitting machine and is hence not useable in knitting by hand. Klump also fails to provide means of measurement during production.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,544,300 issued on Oct. 1, 2013 to Kaneda et al discloses a knitted sock having various needle lowering areas and needle raising areas. While Kadeda produces various sock friction areas, Kandea fails to provide means of measuring sock features during production.